Tarzan's Son
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by ToonFan. This takes place in the show Legend of Tarzan, in this one Tarzan and Jane has a son and he loves helping his parents and grandfather out. But while running an arrend he runs into Queen La who kidnaps him now Tarzan has to rescue him. Will he be able to rescue his son? Enjoy :)


Tarzan and Jane, are happily married and seven years ago they were blessed with a son, he had his fathers build, tan skin and brown hair but his mother's generous nature and her stunning turquoise eyes, and he wears a loincloth like his fatherthey named him after his grandfather in his honor, his name is Kerchak. Kerchak has made a lot of friends even with his "aunt" Terk and his "uncle" Tantor. Today Tarzan, Jane, and Kerchak are playing with the gorillas and even doing some vine swinging, his parents have some things to attend too so his son goes to help.

"Are you sure, Kerchak? This is mighty big." says Jane, not doubting her son's skill but he is very young, only seven.

"I'll be fine Mom." says Kerchak

"Alright." says Jane

"He will be just fine. If it gets too much we will send him to help his grandfather." says Tarzan

"Thanks Dad." says Kerchak

Tarzan smiles and Jane, reluctantly lets him go see their friends. They learn that someone has been ruining the food and making it hard for them to live. Tarzan gets a closer look and finds animal prints.

"Kerchak go home." says Tarzan

"Huh? What's wrong?" asks Kerchak

"You just need to go home, where me and your mother are going you don't want to go yourself." says Tarzan

"But I want to help." says Kerchak

"I know, but for now go home. Maybe your grandfather might have something to help." says Tarzan

Kerchak sighs and goes home through the trees and makes it to his grandfather's home.

"Why the long face, my boy?" asks Prof. Portor

"Oh, Hi grandpa. Dad and Mom are trying to help a tribe and suddenly he told me to come home." says Kerchak

"I bet he has his reasons, hand me that vial, please." says Prof. Portor

"I wish I knew what it was." says Kerchak

He hands his grandfather the vial and explains what happened, Prof. Porter knows who it is with that little information.

"Tell me what were the tracks?" asks Prof. Portor

"Huh? They were leapord I believe." says Kerchak

"Ah I know what to do so you can help your father." says Prof. Porter "Can you help me for a moment?"

"Yeah!" says Kerchak, excited

"Leopards are attracted to fish. Go to the river and come back with a fish." says Prof. Porter

"Uh..okay, Grandpa. You can count on me." says Kerchak

He climbs down and hurries to the river, he leans down with his father's spear and gets to catching fish, he doesn't know that Queen La is watching him with her minions.

"Hmm.. what a wonderful catch the King of the Jungle's son. " says Queen La, she stops his men. "No no. I will get him myself. Stay here."

She goes down and makes her presence known.

"Oh! Sir can you help me?" asks Queen La

"Me? Who are you?" asks Kerchak

"I am La, please forgive my rudeness. I am just lost and so hungry. Who are you?" asks Queen La

"Kerchak." says Kerchak

He helps her sit down in the shade seeing her getting a bit weak. He notices how beautiful she is despite her age, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Kerchak, what an interesting name." says Queen La

"I am named after my late grandfather." says Kerchak

"Oh wow. He wouldn't have been King of the gorillas would he?" asks Queen La

"That's Grandad!" says Kerchak, proudly

"He was wonderful, you would have loved to meet him." says Queen La, she clutches her stomach

"What's wrong?" asks Kerchak

"I am so hungry, I haven't ate in a few days." says Queen La

"Well I am fishing I can get you a fish as well." says Kerchak

"Oh thank you, Kerchak." says Queen La

Kerchak turns to the river and starts looking for the fish. As he is distracted Queen La uses a huge rock and hits him hard in the head knocking him out. She gets her leapard men to carry him. When he wakes up his arms are bound behind his back and his ankles are bound as well.

"You're awake." says Queen La

"Where are we?" asks Kerchak

"My home of course, Kerchak son of Tarzan." says Queen La

"How do you know my father's name? I only talked about my grandfather La." says Kerchak

"Oh I know your father well. He is my enemy." says Queen La

Kerchak gets confused and notices the stuff around him.

"Hey this stuff isn't yours!" says Kerchak

He struggles but can't get loose.

"It's mine now, stay still little pet. You might be of use." says Queen La

She kisses his cheek and leaves going to her throne.

"Stay there little pet, wait for Daddy to come rescue you." says Queen La

In the meantime, Tarzan and Jane make it back home and Prof. Porter informs them what happened. So they and Terk go to the fish hole where they find a broken spear.

"Kerchak." says Tarzan, picking it up

"Hey. Were with you buddy. Come on. Look, this looks like Queen La's earring." says Terk

"We have to hurry Tarzan!" says Jane

They get on Tantor's back and ride to the kingdom, where Queen La somehow got power again. They have Tantor and Terk burst in and fight off against the Leopard men. Which Queen La thought of.

"Bring in the boy." orders Queen La

They do as told, and Kerchak gets dropped to the ground in front of her.

"Look, pet Daddy brought mommy to help him rescue you. But lets have some fun shall we?" says Queen La

She uses her staff and holds him against his will, he tries to fight it but can't. He jumps down and his bounds are removed.

"My little pet, it wouldn't be entertaining if you fought Daddy bear handed now would it? *she snaps her fingers* Give Tarzan and Kerchak a weapon at once." orders Queen La

Her leapord people give Tarzan and Kerchak some daggers.

"Now don't disapoint your queen." says Queen La

"Yes, your magesty." says Kerchak

"Kerchak." says Tarzan

"Father. I won't lose to you." says Kerchak

They both go on to start fighting, Jane notices that the scepter is controlling his son. She also knows that getting it away from her won't do anything this time. She teams up with Terk and distracts Queen La from the battle. They get the scepter from her but as Jane suspected Kerchak keeps fighting Tarzan.

"Tarzan catch!" says Jane

"No!" says Queen La

She tackles Jane as Jane throws it, Tarzan catches it though without a trouble.

"Goodbye Queen La." says Tarzan

He breaks the scepter and catches his son as he falls over. Terk gets Queen La off of Jane and they all jump onto Tantor's back. Tantor grabs Tarzan and Kerchak and they run out quickly as Queen La is once again overthrown. Of course as thanks the Leapord men bring the stuff back to the village and Queen La as a prisoner to the tribe men. Kerchak smiles and hugs his father happily.

"You were trying to stop her and didn't want me tricked weren't you?" asks Kerchak

"Yes. Like you I was tricked by Queen La years ago. But we don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll teach you the proper way to use a dagger and not in violence." says Tarzan

Kerchak gets excited and follows his father and mother home.

The End


End file.
